


The Teeth that Hide a Secret

by kurotsukkii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bulimia, Eating Disorders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsukkii/pseuds/kurotsukkii
Summary: Bokuto can light up a room with his smile!but his teeth, the perfectly white suckers,hide a gruesome secret.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Teeth that Hide a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! this is a vent hahA ok 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING ***Bulimia, Eating disorders***

Bokuto Koutarou’s bright smile lit up the room every time he walked in. Hell, it was contagious! That beam filled with shining white teeth spread to anyone within a 5-meter radius, whether or not he wanted it to. 

His grin was sheepish and mischievous when he got a math problem incorrect, showing his sharpened canines as his plump lips curled at the ends in embarrassment. His gleaming smile was full of happiness when he got in a clean spike, his slightly dry tongue curling around those perfect, perfect teeth. His lips were partially chapped, but nothing a bit of lip balm wouldn’t fix within seconds, accenting his glimmering teeth, those wonderful white things. 

His teeth were

Perfect.

He had always been told so, that his pearly whites were aligned oh-so-desirably. Early on, the dentist had even praised him for having such beautiful teeth! He had never needed retainers or braces, and people were always jealous of his wonderfully perfect teeth. 

Those shining white teeth.

The teeth that were brutally brushed over constantly after a shower.

The teeth that were coated in stomach acid night, after night, after night. 

The teeth that gnashed against fingers, ends of toothbrushes, and pencils.

Anything that could make it to the back of Bokuto’s throat met his teeth, giving him the relieving stream of meat and rice that he craved. 

His fingers and his teeth were best friends. His pointer finger’s knuckle danced with his right canine every night after dinner. The shower water beat upon his naked back as he hunched over the uncovered drain and let his teeth and fingers meet again. They had missed each other, clashing together in a hurry.

Bokuto knew it was wrong, but he just couldn’t bear to separate a pair of friends as close as his fingers and his teeth. God, they were such good friends! When they missed each other after a team party, Bokuto let them hug, curled over Akaashi’s toilet. 

Sure, this friendship was toxic, evident with the tears in his eyes and the sting in his throat, but he couldn’t stop.

He just.

Couldn’t.

Stop. 

Maybe it was for control. Maybe he just wanted to keep his friends proud by cutting down his fat physique.

God forbid he damage those perfect white teeth.

So he smiles.

He brushes, and brushes, and brushes.

He gleams!

He flosses and whitens, again and again.

He grins and laughs!

He lets his fingers dance around in his mouth again, reuniting with his perfect, pearly whites. 

Because he knows that his teeth hide a secret.


End file.
